1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print head inspection method, a print head inspection apparatus and a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A print head inspection apparatus has traditionally been known that performs a nozzle inspection as to whether or not ink droplets have been ejected from a nozzle, by charging ink droplets that are ejected from a nozzle with a predetermined potential difference generated between a print head of an ink jet printer and an ink droplet-receiving area (an ink-receiving area) that is provided opposite to the print head, thus causing the charged ink droplets to fly onto the ink receiving area, and detecting a change in voltage (induced voltage) that occurs in the ink-receiving area when the ink droplets reach the ink-receiving area (for instance, JP-A-59-123673).